


Pidge grants a wish

by Born2Ship



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance and Keith share a room, Music based does not have lyrics, collage AU, i got nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born2Ship/pseuds/Born2Ship
Summary: The paladins are college students Shiro is a senior everyone else is a sophomore. While out for a night of fun pidge is challenged to a dance-off how will this end?





	Pidge grants a wish

**Author's Note:**

> the second song is "Genie in a bottle" either version works

Walking to the boys dorm, Pidge was thinking of what to wear to the club. “I guess a flowy type would be best; especially if those hoes are there.” she muttered to herself.

“Hey Pidge, what up?” Lance says seeing her walk through the open door.

“Nothing, just wanting to see who wants to go to a club. One opened up close by, about 5 months ago.” She replies flopping onto the spinny chair with a single swirl. “Shiro already agreed, same with Hunk. You and Keith are the only ones left to ask.”.

“Well I’m up for it, What about you Mullet?” Lance shrugs.

“Why not. Not much to do otherwise.” Keith says sitting up on his bed.

“Sweet, see you at the entrance.” she tells them before leaving.

It took a while but they finally got to the club. The club’s name in neon purple reads ‘The Galra’. Getting in took even longer for Pidge, she is still small and looks barely 16 at 21. After 12 minutes of being checked by four different guards she is let in.

Once they are all in they head to the bar for a drink. Keith is wearing his usual black shirt, pants and shoes with a red light zip-up hoody unzipped. Hunk has his cargo pants dull yellow tank and tan unbuttoned t-shirt, with brown boots. Lance has a white button up with the top 2 buttons undone black skinny jeans, and dark blue sneakers.

Shiro, much like Keith, has on a black top and pants with combat boots. Pidge, being the only one besides Lance to dress up, is wearing a soft turquoise leaning toward green dress, that gives the illusion of being a two piece in the front. Silver fabric is sewn on the bottom of the split and the top to just above her chest, a gap of translucent green cloth covers the rest of her chest with the silver seeming as if a neckles. Due to her dress being a size too big the bottom of the split goes below her belly button giving a more middle eastern feel.

Not wanting her age questioned again, Pidge ordered a lemonade. Taking one sip she felt a tap on her back. Turning she saw the girls she really didn’t want to see.

“Well if it isn’t little missy. I thought you would finally go back to middle school.” The girl in the middle comments. She is wearing pretty much a black bra and trashbag skirt. Her dirty, dirty blonde hair pin straight to just below her (fake)chest.

“Oh, Karin. Just cause you have fake ass tits, doesn’t mean you’re brain is as big.” Pidge sasses, causing Lance to choke on his drink with laughter.

“You think you’re so tough, surrounding yourself with guys.” The girl on the left says.

“Yeah, what did you pay them or something?” The one on the right adds.

“Don’t need to. They like me as I am.” She states confidently.

Ticked, Karin slams her hand down so hard people stop and stare. “I challenge you to a dance-off!” her announcement causes the music to stop. “The usual punishment for the loser.”.

“I feel bad for you, but sure.” Pidge agrees getting up. Shiro shoots his arm out grabbing her elbow.

“Wait a minute, what’s the usual punishment?” He asks going mother hen mode.

“Don’t worry, I won’t lose.” she says turning to the girls again, “3v1? Who first?”

“Us, DJ play Electricity!” Karin shouts walking to the emptied circle on the dance floor. Her and the other girls star dancing with lots of jerks and sharp jabs. The only part of them not stuck is their hair and that is barely moving out of place.

Once the song ends they jerk to a halt. Very few start clapping, Pidge starts a slow sarcastic clap. “Congratulations you just proved how immovable you really are.” Glowering Karin and her girls step out of the center. Walking away from the boys Pidge smiles at the DJ asking, “May I grant a few wishes?” knowing what song she means the DJ gladly puts it on.

Raising her arms above her head Pidge shoots out her hip with her skirt fluttering up. She continues to transfix everyone in the club with her soft arm movements, rotating chest, sharp hips and slow legs. Twisting and bending, enchanting all whose eyes fall upon her. Some even tried to get closer, only to be held back by others seduced by her body just out of reach.

Before the song even came close to ending it was clear who won this battle. But according to the rules, unless a power outage happens without tempering, if one does not finish the song they forfeit.

The boys that make their group, Paladins, look at one another shocked to see their friend, who is the shyest of them, except when it’s animal then it’s Keith, so out there. None of them could say anything, nor did they want to.

The song ends with a huge applause. Pissed Karin and her girls leave the club, not to return for a month. “Pidge that was awesome! When did you learn to dance like that?” lance asks.

“Turning to her friends she rhetorically asks, “What? Did you actually think I would come to a club with three hot guys and not know how to dance?” before going back to her seat.

“Wait, three? But there’s four of us.” Keith asks confused.


End file.
